1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, an access point, a controller, a network management device, and a method of setting network identifiers of an access point.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a wireless LAN terminal is disclosed where, for example, “Information such as Profile Name, SSID (Service Set Identifier), IP (Internet Protocol) Address Set, DNS (Domain Name System) Set, Proxy Set, Communication Channel Set, Security Method Set (e.g., WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy)), and SIP Server Set is stored for each profile. A wireless LAN terminal 100 performs a scanning operation which involves scanning and searching access points 200, 200a, 200b, and 200c of connection lines according to the profile, and performs a wireless connection with the responding access points”. An example of the related art is JP-A 2006-311077.
Conventionally, it is known that a server (survival surface) which is an alternative to a main server is installed at each base, the management of wireless terminals is switched from the main server to the survival server when a failure occurs in the main server, and information communication continues in the base.
However, in a wireless terminal (wireless LAN terminal) which does not cope with the switching of the servers using the same network identifier (ESSID: Extended Service Set Identifier; hereinafter, also referred to as “SSID”), for example, when the switching of the servers from the main server to the survival server is performed due to a communication failure or the like, registration (information communication) to the survival server cannot be performed, and accordingly, service becomes unavailable as communication using the survival server cannot be performed.
In the state where the registration to the survival server cannot be performed, network traffic occurs since the wireless terminal repeats the registration to the main server. This problem becomes more pronounced as the number of terminals increases.
In the technique described in JP-A 2006-311077, an SSID and an SIP server to be used are determined by a profile. Alternatively, a profile and an SIP server to be used are determined by an SSID.
However, in a wireless communication system where plural access points are set in the same SSID, a wireless terminal that does not cope with the switching of the servers using the same SSID, cannot be switched to a server (SIP server) to be used.
Therefore, there is a demand for a wireless communication system, an access point, a controller, a network management device, and a method of setting a network identifier of an access point, which are capable of performing the switching of servers even when a wireless terminal does not cope with the switching of servers using the same network identifier.